The Morning After
by jaymaster2000
Summary: Maricat. A little sinny. Marinette hears her mother calling her, but all she wants right now is a little more sleep. But she’s kinda forgetten that she’s not alone in her room right now. Or clothed. Uh-oh, sounds like a hectic morning for her.


"Marinette," she heard her mother calling her from downstairs. She must have overslept again, and it was probably her shift in the bakery. But she just really, really didn't want to get up. _Five more minutes won't hurt, right?_ she thought and went back to sleep, drowning her mother out.

She woke up a little later to the sound of her mom's voice yet again, but this time she was screaming. " _Marinette!_ I've been calling you for the past hour. I need you down here! If you don't come down here in the next five minutes I'm coming to get you!" her mother yelled. So what? It's not like she had anything to hide, there's no way she'd be able to find Tikki. _Still, I probably should get up, before mom gets really angry_ , she thought. She stretched, and she felt something… soft. Not pillow soft, more like skin? She tentatively rolled around onto her side and she was horrified at what she saw. It was Cat Noir!! He was lying on his side, facing away from her so all she could see was his thick, beautiful, golden head of hair. But there was no mistaking it, it was definitely him. Only at that moment did she realize she was naked and immediately start blushing.

It all came flashing back to her. Cat Noir showing up, talking about his father, then about Ladybug, their kiss, then one thing led to another…

What would her mom say if she saw this? That she would sleep with someone like this, she'd be so ashamed. It was so out of character for her. She needed to get downstairs as soon as she could, before her mother kept her promise and came up to get her and see this. Her room was a complete mess. Of course Cat Noir, without his costume, was still soundly sleeping in her bed. She wanted to get him up, but she was afraid if she did so she might accidentally catch a glimpse of his face and find out his secret identity. _But would that really be a bad thing?_ she thought, before deciding to save that crisis for later and deal with this crisis now. Both Cat Noir's and her clothes were scattered everywhere, along with all her art supplies. Next to the window, on her drawers, all over her her floor, everywhere. Her vanity was a complete mess, everything was knocked over or broken on the floor from when he pinned her on it. He had swept away all her sketchbooks, makeup, even sewing materials as he forcefully lay her down on it. She could still feel his lips, kissing her stomach, slowly making his way up to hers subconsciously moaning just remembering it…

 _Snap out of it Marinette! Focus!_ she told herself, slapping herself with both hands. She needed to get dressed. If she could get some clothes on, then she could run downstairs, deal with her parents, and clean this mess later. Hopefully Cat Noir would be gone by then, so she wouldn't have to explain to her parents why a superhero was in her room. Or worse, they'd see him detransformed. Shivering at the thought of finding out his secret identity as the same time as her parents(how unromantic), she looked into her drawers to get out a clean pair of underwear when she realized she didn't have any! All her laundry had been backed up for the past week, she had totally forgotten to do it between all her schoolwork, superheroing, and then last night.

"Marinette, I'm coming up!" Frantically, she started running around her room gathering all of her clothes that she had stripped off last night. She found her undies on her desk, her shirt on top of her umbrella over her chair, her socks on a mannequin's shoulders. But she couldn't find her pants. She was looking everywhere and she couldn't find them. "I'll be down in a minute mom, I'm just doing ummm, uh, stuff." She could practically hear Cat Noir in her head saying, _I'm stuff._ She still couldn't believe she slept with him.

As her mother slowly lumbered up the steps toward her room, she spotted her pants in a heap by the trapdoor. She ran over as fast as she could, but of course she tripped over something. It looked like Cat Noir's white shirt, and she heard a ripping noise. Making a note to say sorry later, she made her way over to her door and, as quickly as humanly possible, put them on and practically jumped out her door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Hi mom, sorry I'm late, I'll get right to work, love you, bye!!!" she said as she ran past her astonished mother and down into the bakery, surprisingly without hurting herself. Once she got down there, she could see why her mom was yelling. The store was packed, who knows how many people were in there looking at all the pastries. Her poor father was barely fending them off, telling them what was what, and managing the cash register all by himself. She ran over to him and said, "Don't worry Papa, I got it from here." And immediately started explaining to the customers which pastry was which, their special deals of the day, and why it was totally worth it to buy as many as they could. All the customers' eyes seemed to be on her and neither her mother or father noticed because they were so preoccupied themselves.

As she was helping one of the customers she asked how he had heard about the place. For some reason though, she had to ask two or three times before he seemed to hear her. Weird. "Um, oh yeah. This guy Adrien Agreste, posted about it yesterday. He said that the desserts at this place were amazing."

"Adrien? Adrien posted about this place? My place?" she said having only a moment of happiness before being crushed under a mountain of guilt. _What if Adrien comes?_ she thought. _I-I can't face him after what happened to me last night. I feel like his eyes would see right through me, even though there's no way he could know what happened. But, but, I-I don't regret it. I-I can't regret what happened, because I think… I might be in love with him._

Um, hello miss?"

"Uh, uh yes, sir," she said to the customer that just appeared. "How may I help you?"

Throughout the morning she helped all the customers that came in, being so busy that she didn't have time to think about Adrien or Cat Noir any further. But, it was when her shift ended that Tikki told her, "Ummm. Marinette," she said in a tentative voice.

"Yes, Tikki?"she said, trying to fix her mess of hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Marinette, um, I hate to tell you this but, uh, you kinda forgot something this morning," she said.

She let out a groan, "No, not another thing. What is it now?"

"Umm, Marinette, you forgot to put on your bra."

Sure enough, in the rush this morning she had totally forgotten to put it on when she was getting dressed. Which means that during her entire shift everyone could see her…

She let out a scream, and ran up to her room only to see, "C-Cat Noir? What are you still doing here?"


End file.
